


That Week We Came Alive

by simbascrawls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friendship, Jet is a Sweet Talker, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Zuko Angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, the ending isn't super happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: All things rise and fall. This is the rise and fall of a brief love that maybe wasn't meant to be.





	That Week We Came Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drowning in this pairing lately so I decided to write a piece for it.

Zuko is staring out at the waves, they've only just left port, but he knows it'll take time to get the city of impenetrable walls. He hates it. Looking to the slop that they've been fed, it only heightens the smells and the claustrophobia on this damn boat. There's too many people crammed onto it and it makes Zuko's skin feel too tight. Like his skeleton is trying to rip its way out and leave him bleeding. He almost thinks that bleeding would be easier than whatever this suffocating feeling is and the way that it clogs his lungs, fogs his mind and irritates the fire within his a core. It's a fire that he can't release and that only makes it worse, his temperature rising with his ire. He can't ever let his fire out here, not once he gets to Ba Sing Se, never again if the foreseeable future had anything to say about it. Zuko doesn't know what he'll do about it, doesn't think there is anything that he can do about it.

He stares into the grool inside the bowl that he's still holding with barely concealed disgust and a look that could set things on fire from anger alone and he's _still_ approached. Where his uncle went, he doesn't really know. His best bet is that he's gon to converse and mingle with the common rabble that Zuko wants nothing to do with. He wants nothing to do with any of this, knows that he's going to hate the city, knows that he's going to miss the freedom he had before this. Even if he had been banished, at least upon his ship he could go anywhere he wanted more or less. He had freedom, but the walls that are still so far away feel like a prison waiting for him upon the horizon. It's all so irksome that he doesn't even acknowledge the other teen that creeps on close to him.

His name is Jet, he learns quickly enough and he's part of some Freedom Fighters group that Zuko has never heard of, that _Li_ has never heard of, but he's got backup with him. Two other teens by the name of Smellerbee and Longshot and Zuko makes it clear that he's not caring about any of this. Making friends would delight his uncle, but he doesn't want this to permanent, doesn't want to make friends with people that will not be part of his life outside of this lie that he and his uncle have constructed.

But then liberating food is suggested and Zuko's gaze is drawn yet again to the slop in the bowl that he's holding. He doesn't want anything to do with it or the chunks floating around inside of the goop. It's gross and unappealing and any appetite that ht'ed had is now long gone along with whatever patience is left in him.

Zuko throws the bowl into the water rushing past and turns to this Jet person.

"I'm in."

The rest of the day is spent going over the plan and where everything is on the boat. Zuko has spent hours learning the layout of places before, having done so when he was a child as part of his training to become the Fire Lord, now it seems to serve a different purpose. Now the skill he learned is being used to steal food for himself and others and he finds himself both proud of himself for doing something good and frustrated that he has to do this out of a need of his own as well. He hates this lie that he's being forced into, he should be a prince, should be on his way to the throne, but that's all gone out of the window and only serves to add to tension in the lines of his body. It doesn't go unnoticed by Jet who, once everyone disbands to start getting ready, slides up the Zuko and gives him a once over.

"What has you so tense?"

"I hate this." Come's Zuko's immediate response, not knowing what he hates more about it; that these people's needs are being ignored by their own people or the fact that he's one of them now.

"What?"

Jet obviously wants more than just that, though the look on his face says that he has some sort of idea. It doesn't matter, though, because he's still asking for more. More information, more of an explanation, not letting Zuko get off that easily and it's as infuriating as it is a balm to the burns that have been done to Zuko's composure and pride over the time that he's been traveling and running. He shouldn't have to _run_, he shouldn't have to _hide_, but he is and now he's one of the unfortunate souls that have been displaced by the Fire Nation while also being part of the Fire Nation. The irony is not lost on him.

"_This_." Zuko gestures at the world at large around them like that explains all of it and none of it all at once. Maybe if he doesn't explain, he can pretend that the other knows who he really is and understands what he's going through. Maybe then he can pretend that he's not _hiding_, that he's not _lying_ to this other boy who reminds him of himself in so many ways that he just can't stand to look at him. Maybe that was why his uncle was so ready for the two of them to get on, but Zuko has seen the hatred that this boy has for the Fire Nation. The hatred that he would have for **Zuko**, if only he knew and he knows that this is a friend that only **Li** can have, never Zuko.

Jet nods like he understands and maybe Zuko is pretending just a little bit that he does. That he knows about Zuko's wounded pride and why it's wounded, knows about why his anger is always at the forefront, actually knows what got him the scar, and maybe, just maybe, sees past all of it. That's all Zuko wants right now, he realizes, for someone to _see him_ for once ever since he was a child.

That's when he realizes that maybe he can use Li to do that, maybe he can be seen more clearly than he ever has been by someone else while lying at the same time. Jet sure seems to see past him with those dark eyes that make Zuko feel left bare. Maybe he does see him, maybe he does understand as best that he can. Maybe he's lost his way as much as Zuko has in the past.

"I understand."

Those two words spark something in Zuko, hearing them for the first time from someone that wasn't his uncle. Someone that might have understood that half of this that he could have. It made Zuko feel validated somehow and he didn't know what to think of that, what to do with that. So, rather than sit there and look a fool, he turns his gaze to Jet who is watching him in return with an expression that was eased, but knowledgeable. It is like he can see everything and Zuko had to brush off the feeling as he scowled only to get a smile in return.

"We should get ready for that 'liberation'."

Anything to get those eyes off of him for just a little bit. They're too intense, too knowing, too alluring and Zuko doesn't know what to do with these feelings, but Jet seems to follow along with him as his gaze slides away and he pushes off the railing of the boat.

"Right. It'll be dark soon."

And that's the end of the short conversation that held more meaning than the firebender knew what to do with. He's already falling and he doesn't know what to do, doesn't know what to expect once they get to Ba Sing Se. Zuko doesn't know if this teen can even be trusted with his emotions, with his heart and he's already feeling drawn in like somehow he had the answers to everything. It is confusing and leaves off kilter, but not enough to throw him off during their mission.

During the entire time, he's got his eyes locked on what Jet's doing and has to concede to his talent and the ease of the way he moves. When Jet catches him watching, he just smirks and gives a nod, leaving Zuko's cheek covered with a soft blush as he focuses on getting the food out of the kitchen. They evade all detention as they leave and slide down the rope that Longshot shoots up for them to climb down from after sending the food down. Once it's all said and done, their spoils are divided up among all of the refugees who are thankful for the food.

It leaves Zuko feeling warm and full.

Jet smiles at him again and gives him a nod and Zuko feels like the floor is disappearing from beneath his feet before he gets himself together and glares back before turning away and back to his uncle who is happy with their share of the haul. He's eating happily and Zuko is happy that for once he's eating his fill of something that's more than what they've been given. His uncle has done so much for him that he feels the need to return the favor and this action has fit the bill.

"Smellerbee is an interesting name for a young man."

It's Uncle talking this time, Zuko having been too lost in thought to really be paying attention to the conversation until now. His scowl having never left his face, he knows he doesn't look the picture of welcoming, but Jet continues to sit next to him anyway. Almost like he needs and desires to be close to Zuko, something the prince hasn't felt in a long time.

"Maybe that's because I'm a **girl**_._" Is Smellerbee's response before she gets up and leaves, Longshot following shortly after her to obviously comfort her.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl!"

But his uncle has already cause the girl to leave, obviously not coming back for awhile. So silence follows as they eat and drink and enjoy their spoils.

"I hear you eat like this everyday in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to see those walls." Yet Jet's voice sounds insincere even to Zuko's ears and he's sure anyone makes a better liar than he does, but this time around he can feel it in his bones that Jet is lying. He doesn't want to go to Ba Sing Se anymore than the firebender does, but that's neither here nor there in this conversation that Zuko is taking little to no active part in. That doesn't seem to dissuade Jet or his uncle from continuing the conversation.

"So you've been there before?"

Zuko can feel his heart drop, did his uncle mess up their cover already? Did he say something to --

"Once, when I was a different man."

He catches himself from letting out a sigh of relief by taking a big gulp of the tea before him, burning his throat in a way that feels like he's just breathed fire. It's calming somehow, soothing how he misses his fire, misses the flames coming from his body in the way that was as natural as breathing to him.

"I've made mistakes, too. I'm going to Ba Sing Se to start over." Jet admits it so naturally, his dark eyes falling away and looking to the wood of the boat like it could somehow fix the mistakes that he's made. It makes Zuko curious about what these mistakes are, but he knows better than to ask something like that of someone he doesn't know much about. He wouldn't take kindly to someone prying into his past, especially now, so he can at least give Jet that same courtesy.

"I believe in second chances, in making up for what you've done in the past." Uncle replies, eyes going from Jet to Zuko and the prince knows that he's talking to him. It's something that he doesn't know how to take. What second chances could he possibly really have when he's stuck here on this boat and soon to be stuck behind stone walls.

* * *

Jet finds him the next morning staring out into the fog and settles in by leaning against the railing on the side next to him. Like he's getting comfortable around Zuko, like he knows that he's welcome when all the prince can do is scowl into the mist. He doesn't know what to expect from Jet, doesn't know what he's capable of and that makes him a wild card. It doesn't stop Jet from looking at him with an easy grin, though and saying "When I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were."

A million things fly through Zuko's head at once. _He knows_, _he's going to out me_, _where's Uncle_, _what is he going to do now_, _there's nowhere to go on this godforsaken boat_, and so much more. It makes his head spin and his scowl intensifies, ready for a fight where there's probably going to be one, his fingers itch for his flames, for his swords, for _something_, **anything** to defend himself. Instead, Jet just smirks at him like he knows every little secret going through Zuko's mind and continues.

"You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together."

Some of the tension bleeds out of Zuko at this, his hands no longer twitching for a weapon of some sort. He wonders on what he's been told instead and can't say that he disagrees. Zuko is a banished prince, cast out by his father and now a wanted man by the Fire Nation as some kind of criminal. Maybe that does count him as an outcast now because he's certainly not what he used to be anymore. What he is now, he doesn't quite know, but maybe Jet's not that far off.

"I've learned lately that maybe being alone isn't the best option." Zuko says, unsure of his own words, but hoping that they get across all the same.

They seem to do the job because Jet smiles at him with something that's.. _warmer_ than the previous smiles he's been given. It does weird things to Zuko's insides, making him feel squishy and pleasant in a way that he's not familiar with. It's almost like Jet knows this because he sidles up to him, hovering just on the edge of Zuko's personal space like he belonged there and strangely enough, the prince doesn't feel like making him leave.

They spend the morning like that, side by side just enjoying each others company until Jet gets called away by Smellerbee and Longshot and Zuko lets him go. He pretends that he doesn't watch the other teen walk away, but he does and his uncle is the one that comes up to afterwards with a knowing smile on his face like he knows some kind of secret that the prince doesn't.

"He seems like a very nice young man."

"Your point?"

The understanding look never leaves his face as he speaks and that's somehow more infuriating than anything else up until now, "My point, dear nephew, is that it wouldn't hurt to make a few friends."

"I don't need friends." Zuko spits, glowering at the waters and tightening fists against the wood of the boat, nails leaving indents.

"It never hurts to have a few friends to count on when things get tough." The elder firebender speaks with wisdom in his words, but he knows when to leave Zuko alone for the most part and does so now as he walks away, leaving the prince alone with his thoughts.

* * *

That night is when Jet finds him again. Zuko is once again watching the water pass, unable to sleep the way that his uncle currently is. The old man is out like a light and sleeping as sound as one would expect of someone his age. For Zuko, it's not as easy as that. The waves against the boat is familiar, but not in the way that sounds against wood versus metal. It's so close to being the right sound that it's frustrating how much it isn't right, how much it doesn't lull the prince to sleep like he had learned to be from years at sea.

Jet doesn't know any of this, but he knows something is up, Zuko can tell that much by the way he's just outside of his personal space rather than just inside it like he had been previously that day.

"Can't sleep?"

Zuko doesn't respond, doesn't have to.

"Me neither."

There's a moment where they're just silent in each other's presence, with Jet moving just that small bit closer somehow without causing Zuko to tense. He doesn't understand this kind of understanding that the two have reached in the silence between them, but it's there and tangible. He doesn't need to say anything for the other to know that his presence is somehow welcome, somehow wanted and the firebender wishes that he was better versed socially than he is and that he didn't go to anger in his confusion as he spits out, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check in on you. Seemed like you could use the company." Is Jet's easy response, words almost honeyed in the way that they spill from his lips and sooth Zuko's nerves at the same time. He doesn't realize that his shoulders have eased a bit from their tension until Jet places a hand on one of them and gives a _squeeze_ that does weird things to the prince's heart. "I told you, we have to stick together, Li."

Right. His fake name. Somehow, it feels like barbs pressed against his skin, he wants to know what it would sound like for the other to say his real name in that voice of his.

For now, he just ends up leaning into the touch and looking up at Jet, finding him to just that small bit taller than him is frustrating in a way. It forces his chin to raise just that small fraction more to look into the other's eyes and he wonders how Jet feels looking into his own. He knows they're the color of fire, something that Jet hates, or maybe it's just the Fire Nation and firebenders, but the concern still stands. No matter what happens between them, Zuko knows that it will always only be between Jet and Li, never Jet and Zuko because it just can't be. Jet would rather slit his throat than become friends with him if he knew.

"I guess," Zuko mumbles, not really paying attention to his words as he's swallowed up by a pair of dark eyes that won't look away from him and he suddenly is hyper aware of how easily someone could see them just standing and the bow of the boat. Anyone could wake up and look their way and see what they're doing and while they're not doing anything scandalous, he finds himself needing to pull them away into the shadows. And he does, grabbing hold of Jet's hand on his shoulder and running off into the shadows because he can't think straight looking at those eyes and he doesn't know what he wants. All he does know is that he can't have people watching them.

This seems to amuse Jet because he chuckles and pins Zuko against the wood of the overhang of the boat. He's got one hand resting on one side of Zuko and an elbow on the other as he leans in with that damn smirk on his lips and there's a distinct missing of that wheat grass from his lips. It leaves them un-obscured and that draws Zuko's eyes to them without thinking, watching them morph into a full on grin as Jet leans in and whispers against his damaged ear, "What're you thinking, Li?"

That damn name again. He hates it. He doesn't want to hear it. So he shuts him up the best way he knows how, by grabbing the front of his shirt and _yanking_ him into a position where they're facing each other. Zuko knows they've been dancing around this and his sudden forwardness surprises Jet. Good. That smirk was getting old and did weird things to Zuko's insides that he doesn't want to think too much about as he pulls Jet in.

They meet half way, their lips crashing together in a way that's anything but gentle. It's harsh and awkward at first, teeth clashing, but they find a rhythm soon enough that has Zuko nearly melting into the kiss. He doesn't have to hear his fake name this way, he can pretend that they really do know each other or that maybe Li is real. Just this once, but soon the softness of it deeps into something more driven, the two of wound tight from being stuck on this too-small boat.

Zuko's back hits the wood and Jet's got a hand in his hair, anchoring him to this point and pressing his tongue further into the prince's mouth. It's hot and wet and _so good_ that Zuko finds himself grasping at the other teen with a kind of desperation in his search for something to latch onto. His hands settle on the other's shirt and they battle back and forth, one gaining the upper hand before it's flipped again and Zuko holds his own even while being the one pinned.

The kiss lasts what feels like hours, but can really only be minutes as the clouds cover the moon and bathe the two of them in complete darkness as they separate. Zuko can still see Jet's dark, dark eyes even in the pitch black and he sees a fire in them that has stomach doing flips. What had gotten into him? Why had he kissed Jet? So many questions swirl in his mind, but they last not nearly long enough to leave Zuko brooding because Jet's tongue swipes across his bottom lip and it causes the firebender's brain to short circuit for a moment. Then Jet is smirking that knowing smirk that makes Zuko want to kiss him again and knock it off his face at the same time.

"Not bad, Li."

He thinks maybe he doesn't have to hate that name when it's coming from Jet's mouth, but he would still rather hear his real name. That's a dream, though, if Jet knew his real name, knew his real identity, Zuko is sure that he'd try to kill him rather than kiss him. The firebender doesn't relish the thought, doesn't like the idea as it causes his insides to twist. He must really be going soft if he's letting some random refugee affect him the way that he is. Or at the very least, Azula would certainly think so, probably use him against Zuko if she knew. Zuko hopes that she never does.

"Not bad yourself."

Jet smiles, genuinely, actually smiles and it's one of the first times that Zuko has seen it and he's reminded that he wants to see it again. And again and again. He wants to be the cause of that smile as much as he possibly could be, everyday from this day onward and that thought gives the prince pause. Does he really want to be Li everyday? Well, no, but he wants to see Jet smile everyday and he supposes if that means being Li longer then he could be okay with that. For now.

"What now?" Zuko asks, unsure and he's certain that it shows. He's a terrible liar and even worse with a poker face, the emotions always playing across his face. Knowing his father thought that it was one of his points of weakness doesn't help him feel any better about it. Still, he looks to Jet and waits for the inevitable, but it never comes.

Instead, Jet is still smiling that smile that could steal a thousand hearts and Zuko wonders if his will be one of them. He hopes not.

"Now, I ask you to join the Freedom Fighters."

A snort escapes Zuko. Surely he should have expected that, but he's been trained to expect others to be disappointed in him and the things he does. Someone wanting him along for the long haul is somehow funny and obviously unexpected. He shakes his head in a way of saying no, realizing that he's still backed up against the wall and settled in Jet's arms so he pushes the other a bit out of the way. Jet doesn't complain, just following along with the force to let Zuko free. Yet, the prince's chest still somehow feels heavy in a way he can't explain, trapped in the other's expectation of a yes when all Zuko could ever give him was a no.

"You don't want me in your group."

"Don't say that, of course we do," Jet insists, stepping after Zuko like he can somehow convince him if he just stands close enough. The firebender doesn't want to test that theory, doesn't want to go up against Jet and his charming smiles and warm lips. He's sure the other could talk a Water Tribe peasant into buying ice water. It's a scary talent and Zuko doesn't know how strong he is to resist the urge to belong _somewhere_, even if it's with Earth Kingdom commoners and under a lie that he doesn't know he can live up to.

"I said no, Jet," Zuko counters, not looking at him. "Don't ask me again."

With his back to Jet, Zuko walks away into the night, still feeling those warm lips on his and not sure what the morning will bring. He finds himself settling down next to his uncle and trying to get some kind of rest. The swaying of the boat helps, but he misses the sounds of his own iron boat compared to this wooden fake. It does well enough to soothe him into sleep, albeit a restless one and he dreams of disappointments and prince just wanting to go home.

* * *

From then on, Jet follows Zuko around during the day like a lost puppy. He doesn't ask again about Zuko joining the Freedom Fighters, but he does talk about their home in the forest and the things they used to get up to. Some of it is actually fun to listen to, other tales he tries not to go white as a sheet at all the Fire Nation has done to others. The firebender doesn't want to be asked why he looks that way and thankfully, he never is.

During the night is something different entirely, they often sneak about and steal food, yes, but that's with Smellerbee and Longshot. When that's done, the two of them are alone and that's when things get interesting. They often find a dark spot on the ship where nobody can see them from a single glance and there they spend long amounts of time kissing. It's never soft and gentle, but instead harsh and desperate, like they're trying to blow off steam from being trapped on this boat for so long.

The more days go by, the more insistent Jet is with getting them to spots where they won't be found to he can pin Zuko against the wood and hold him there as he devours his mouth. Zuko isn't any better, many times flipping them over to take control for awhile before it's flipped back again.

Zuko doesn't know where this is going, doesn't know how this is going to end, but his uncle seems happy that he's 'making friends' and only smiles at him in the way only his uncle can. He tries to make sense of everything, but there doesn't seem to be _reason_ behind what they're doing. It's fueled by the claustrophobic feeling from sitting in the boat for days on end, unable to leave with water caging them in from all sides.

They're getting closer and closer to the walls of Ba Sing Se and they can see them getting closer in the distance every day. It makes Zuko hyper aware of the time that they have left, of the time that they can still spend together, of the fact that this might end the moment they get off this godforsaken boat and back onto dry land. He's surprised that he doesn't want it to end, doesn't want to lose Jet to whatever mischief the other will get up to once they're in the walled city.

Jet has no such concerns. He smiles easily and shows no worry about the impending ship's docking until one night, when they have one morning left, Zuko can't help asking.

"What are we going to do once we get to the city?"

"You mean what's going to happen to this?"

At present, they're both crowded in a closet, sharing breath to stay away from prying eyes that seemed to follow them everywhere tonight. Zuko tries to not think about how good it feels to be in the other teen's arms.

"No." Zuko denies, eyes drifting away from the other's face, obviously lying.

Jet chuckles. "Right. Well," He pauses to pull back and look at Zuko. "What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know" Zuko starts, eyes flicking between Jet's and wondering what was going on behind those brown eyes. He swallows, not sure how to voice what he wants to say, but somehow getting it out. His voice sounds foreign to his own ears. "I don't want this to end."

"Then it doesn't have to." Jet's smile is somehow softer than Zuko has ever seen and when he leans into to kiss him, Jet's lips are gentler than they've ever been before. Without thinking, Zuko melts into the kiss, all tension leaving his body as he gives in to the feeling that swells from deep inside his chest.

* * *

The next day, the ship docks and Zuko and Jet walk off of it with fingers laced together. Smellerbee, Longshot, and Zuko's uncle walk along behind them into the next cavern where they must wait before they can enter the great walled city. That's where the two of them settle somewhere with uncle sitting next to them as Smellerbee and Longshot scout out the area.

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" Zuko asks, questioning eyes on the other. "They didn't seem to happy to have you without them."

"Ah, they'll be fine." Jet's smile is infectious as always and Zuko has to work to not smile back. He brushes there shoulders together before leaning more firmly into Zuko's side and resting his head on his shoulder. "Besides, I'd hate to leave you all by yourself."

The closeness is still something that the prince isn't used to, isn't sure what to do or how to make it appear natural to him because it's not, but that doesn't seem to bother Jet. If anything, he seems to find it endearing and the thought of that alone has color coming to Zuko's healthy cheek. He's genuinely enjoying this whatever it is that they have. They haven't named it and Zuko is afraid to as almost like he expects it to vanish before his eyes if he tries to.

Zuko pushes back against Jet, trying to get him to sit back up. It only works after a second time and Jet gives a grunt before looking at him with questioning eyes. Shaking his head, Zuko gestures over to the other Freedom Fighters. "Go to them. They obviously miss you and you can come back later."

He doesn't like the feeling that he's giving Jet away for them to take away, but he shakes it off. They have plenty of time is what he tells himself. It's not as if he's ever going to be going home now. He tells himself that everything will be fine if Jet's out of his tight for a moment.

A man calls for tea somewhere to the side and Uncle calls him over. Zuko turns his attention to him for a moment, glaring at him for getting too close as his uncle got his tea, but then could only complain about it being cold, spitting it back out. The prince rolls his eyes and looks back to Jet where the other is looking at him with an almost pout that's too adorable to be coming from the other teen and Zuko can only huff.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes. Go."

"If you insist..." Jet says it with a definite pout this time, but still hops up and goes to the side of the other Freedom Fighters who seem more than happy to have him back. Even if they seem to be annoyed with him for spending so much time with Zuko.

"Ah, much better."

Zuko looks over at his uncle to see the tea now steaming and his whole body goes from cold to furiously hot in the matter of a split second before he's standing and knocking the drink from his hands with a shout. He doesn't feel the eyes now on him with a different kind of heat and anger as he hisses at his uncle for being so reckless.

"What are you doing _firebending_ your tea?"

It's like he goes unheard as Uncle instead mourns the loss of his tea and Zuko has to rub a hand over his face before sitting down now steaming.

He doesn't see Jet of his Freedom Fighters again and enters the city alone with his uncle.

* * *

The entire time that they're in the city, Zuko doesn't see Jet again and it hurts him. He wants someone to find comfort in while in this rat's nest of a city. The lower ring is hellish in many ways. It burns him in a way that's so similar to fire, but not with the same vicious way. Instead it's a slow and aching burn and missing Jet doesn't help him, wanting to see him again as badly as he does.

Days go by and they're left to their own devices, to serving tea to countless people that grate on Zuko's nerves, but somehow he finds his way through them. It makes him miss home, makes him miss the turtle pond his mother and him used to sit next to. He misses the warmth and the spicy food. He misses knowing what he meant to do. Here he feels lost, unsure, unknowing what he's meant to do. It seems as though Uncle falls easily into the routine, but it leaves Zuko hurting, aching, angry.

Maybe Jet never cared, he thinks on the night their spark rocks go missing, thinking it must just be his uncle his placing them. He never thinks that someone broke in, that someone stole something so inconsequential, something that was cheap and barely worth looking at. It never occurs to him that they're being watched because they're just faceless peasants now. There is nothing special to them and he finds that grating in another way altogether. He never should have shown his heart to someone that could so easily abandon him and disappear. He should have known better, but he had been a fool before, why not again? It doesn't stop the hurt, though.

It's not until Jet shows up in the tea store that Zuko's heart stutters in his chest. Is this where the other tells him why he's been gone? Is this where he they're able to get back together like in those old stories his mother once told him? Where everything turns out to be fine and nothing is wrong? He doesn't know if he wants that or he wants to yell at him, but he can barely get words to his lips before Jet is snarling at him and he doesn't know what to do with that. Then an accusing finger is pointed at him and Uncle, Jet still snarling. "Those two are firebenders!"

"Jet, what are you ---"

"Shut up!" The teen snaps, drawing his swords and advancing on Zuko. "If I have to, I'll just force you to show yourself."

Someone throws a guard's swords at him and Zuko catches them easily, forced into a situation that he never wanted. He's trying to talk his way out of it, trying to get Jet to listen to him, but it doesn't work and he has to start fighting or get hacked to pieces. Zuko fights back, dodges and blocks every attack from Jet who is looking at him with so much hatred in his eyes that it makes Zuko feel sick to his stomach, but he doesn't stop defending himself.

He doesn't know what started this, what had caught him and his uncle out, but he has to protect himself. It's the last thing that he wants, wanting instead to calm Jet somehow, but he knows that he can't. It was foolish to think that the other would really care for him, especially considering what he was. Zuko thinks of the family on that farm and how they had turned their backs to him when they learned who he was. They had hated him at the end as well.

"Come on! Use some of that fire!"

Zuko doesn't respond, brows just creasing as they find themselves outside and his uncle follows after, calling to him. He can't spare the old man a look, but it does bolster him because he has to defend them both, not just himself. His uncle deserves more than Zuko can give, deserves a good life that neither of them have anymore. The least he can do is protect him from Jet, even if Zuko wishes that he didn't have to.

"Bet you wish he would help you out with a fire blast right about now."

The words only get a glare from Zuko this time, chest aching and heart broken. It hurts when the Dai Li show up and they demand to know what is going on, it stops the fight at least and people around jump to defend himself and his uncle.

"This young man attacked my workers!"

"It's true, he attacked the finest tea maker in the lower ring."

That's all it takes, with other voices affirming what's already being said, Jet is arrested and all he can do is shout as the Dai Li drag him away, kicking at the air. "Stop, arrest them! They're the firebenders!"

All Zuko can do is watch and it has him feeling like he's drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> this piece might get a companion piece, but who knows really. i'm making no promises. i ended it where i planned to so i hope you guys like what's here.
> 
> catch me on twitter at simsbytrash


End file.
